Time Traveling Cat
Time Traveling Cat is the Tom and Jerry cartoon. Plot Tom is walking down the street listening to his MyPod. Jerry turns up the volume so loud that Tom's head swells up and his eyes pop out of his head. Finally, Tom's brain melts and he collapses to the sidewalk. Spike puts Albert Einstein's brain into Tom's head. Now much smarter, Tom works at a chalkboard full of equations and invents the atomic bomb. Then Tom is on a ship at sea witnessing a test of the bomb and is awed (and stricken with guilt) when he realizes the bomb's destructive power. A guilt-ridden Tom then invents a time machine and goes back in time with the intention of preventing himself from inventing the atomic bomb. Jerry finds the time machine Tom built early that was too small for the cat. When Tom arrives in the past, he sees himself standing at the chalkboard and approaches his past self. Having succeeded stop the atomic bomb invented, Tom activates the time machine and emerges where "Lucky Ducky" takes place. He writes the clock has a sign showing "NO SHOOTING AFTER 7:00 PM" instead of 5:00 PM. The duckling sees this and screams in Jerry's voice and the dogs are happy, laughing even more evilly as their chase continues. Tom activates the time machine and emerges where"Most Wanted Cat" takes place. When he sees himself tired of past-Jerry toying with him, he stops himself from leaving the house and having his owner calls pest control, however, as he throws past-Tom's packing bag to the floor, he notices that the bag is packed with a firecrackers, placed as a trap by future-Jerry. Jerry listens outside the explosion at Toms' faces, waking past-Tom's owner up. The last sound was heard and Tom's past self was fired. Future-Tom watches as past-Tom gets kicked out of the house and then he sees Jerry planning to undo Tom's triumphs. Jerry arrives in a building where "The Million Dollar Cat" takes place. Past-Tom is chasing Past-Jerry and Future-Jerry stops by bringing the bill: $100,000. When Tom sees the bill, he screams and runs straight out through the wall leaving a Tom-shaped hole. Jerry time-travels back to "Jerry's Diary" and fights and beats Tom offscreen for reading his diary, after this, Tom drones "Don't you believe it!". Jerry time-travels to the past Southbound Duckling, Mouse for Sale, Timid Tabby, The Vanishing Duck, The Year of the Mouse, and Duel Personality, undoing Tom's triumphs until he arrives where "Blue Cat Blues" takes place and meets Future-Tom. When he smashes Jerry's time machine and catches Jerry, they spot their past selves sit on the railroad tracks, apparently bent on suicide-by-train. They switch the points, so the train speeds past them harmlessly. Future-Tom sets a mousetrap on past-Tom's tail and future-Jerry puts a sign on past-Jerry's back, saying that he did it, snapping them out of depression. Tom and Jerry watch as their past selves chase. Then they step into Tom's time machine, activate it, and emerge at Studio 54 in the 1970s. Trivia *The duckling uses Jerry's scream from Baby Puss. Logo & Concept Art & Gallery: Category:Tom and Jerry